


Not Looking, But Here You Are

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, porn with a sprinkle of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco isn't looking for anything serious.</p><p>Short and slightly smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Looking, But Here You Are

                Cisco is a man of many talents. He’s a tinkerer, he’s smart, and he’s creative. Plus, he’s adorable. He’s a catch and a half if he says so himself. And he does. Often. To anyone who will listen. He almost doesn’t mind being single. He can get a quick grope or two from a stranger in a club bathroom without feeling too guilty about it, but it’s strangely unfulfilling. He enjoys it in the moment, who doesn’t? A mouth’s a mouth, a hand’s a hand, and an orgasm is an orgasm even if it’s a little on the lame side. So when he and Harry bump heads, he leans on what he hopes is sexual tension hard. He’s not looking for a relationship or any sort of commitment, at least not consciously, but Harry’s the only guy he sees every day that he hasn’t seen naked. Wait, that came out wrong. The only guy he wants to see naked. He’s seen Barry and Jay mostly undressed and that was fine, but Harry’s so much different, so much more repressed. Oh, god, perhaps he should just start kinkshaming himself right now.

                Of course, relationships tend to change when you’re sucking someone’s dick. Cisco tried to get a good look at it before attempting to swallow Harry whole, but he’s far too eager to get a load of Harry. And what a load. Harry’s not ridiculous porn star hung, but he’s nice and thick and he makes Cisco’s mouth feel delightfully full. He works his tongue up and down Harry’s shaft and, oh yes, Harry is coming apart. It’s not much and he’s not loud, but the little whimpers he allows himself and the way he threads his hands through Cisco’s hair are all Cisco needs to increase his pace and suction.

                The best feeling in the world is Harry coming undone and coming in his mouth. The way his cock jerks, the way his hips spasm, the way he breathes “Cisco,” the way he shudders as Cisco releases him. He could get used to this.

                “Lord of the Rings it is,” Cisco says as if he didn’t just suck the life out of Harry. Harry gives him a dazed “What?” as Cisco helps tidy him up. “For movie night.”

                Harry groans.

                “Hey, come on, now. Each movie is three hours long. Plenty of time to –” Cisco gestures between them.

                Harry smirks at that. Yep. That’s happening.


End file.
